Vince Teagues
Vincent Teagues is the brother of Dave Teagues, a resident of Haven, Maine, and the co-publisher of the Haven Herald. He is also an artist, prefering sketching to photography. Season 1 In June of 2010, he and his brother showed a photograph of the Colorado Kid crime scene to FBI Agent Audrey Parker, who greatly resembled a woman in that picture. Prior to the grand re-opening of the Second Chance Bistro, Vince and his brother helped Agent Parker choose a dress for the evening. He and Dave later found a dead body in a rowboat covered with a tarp while fishing. On 13 August 2010, he and his brother aided Parker and Wuornos in the investigation into T. R. Holt's death. Toward the end of August, he and his brother confronted the Dark Man along with Parker. Season 2 In the 1950s, Vince knew Sarah, Lucy Ripley's predecessor. Three weeks prior to Sins of the Fathers Vince had Garland Wuornos' remains exhumed. In Business As Usual Duke Crocker and Audrey discover a journal of his father's containing a photo of Dave and Sarah. Afterwards, Audrey confronts Dave and Vince with the photo demanding to know why, when they knew she was looking into her past, they did not tell her they had known her when she was in Haven in the 1950s. They tell her that they know she Lucy, and Sarah before that. That she always arrives when the Troubles do and always helps the Troubled. That she always looks the same, but has a new person's memories and that they do not know where she goes between Troubled periods. He then gave Audrey a ring that had belonged to Sarah. He, along with Dave, may or may not have been in love with Lucy. When Dave discovers Vince had Garland exhumed, he is furious and the brothers argue. Vince states that things are different this time, Audrey's different, and that they need Garland back. Season 3 Vince and Dave are suspicious of new detective, Tommy Bowen's relocation to Haven. Upon investigating they find material to blackmail him with so that they can discover his true motivations. However, he investigated them as well, and discovered they had millions of dollars hidden away, with no explanation as to where it came from. They continue to keep secrets regarding Audrey and the Colorado Kid. Vince is still the more likely to reveal information. Their files were broken into by someone using a bolt gun - the same tool used by Audrey's abductor to murder at least three people. Appearances Season 1 * "Welcome to Haven" * Butterfly * "Consumed" * "Ball and Chain" * "Fur" * "Ain't No Sunshine" * As You Were * Spiral Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * Fear & Loathing * "Sparks and Recreation" * Love Machine * "Roots" * Who, What, Where, Wendigo? * Business As Usual * Sins of the Fathers * Silent Night Connections The character is based on Vince Teague from the novel. Teagues, Vince Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 3 Characters